Imperialdramon (Digimon Adventure)
Paildramon= |-|Imperialdramon Dragon Mode= |-|Fighter Mode= |-|Paladin Mode= Summary Paildramon is the jogress evolution of Daisuke Motomiya's Exveemon and Ken Ichijouji's Stingmon, first appearing in their battle against an Okuwamon. He is the first jogress evolution among the 02 Digidestined and is the only one of them to evolve further into ultimate. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C | At least 3-C | At least 3-C | At least 3-C Name: Paildramon | Imperialdramon Dragon Mode | Fighter Mode | Paladin Mode Origin: Digimon Adventure 02 Gender: Genderless but regarded as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Flight, Energy Blasts, Electricity Manipulation, Blaster Mastery, Can fire his claws from his hands | All previous abilities amplified, can produce Antimatter Projection, Energy Production and Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Transformation, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant and an Expert Marksman, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Existence Erasure | All previous abilities amplified, Durability Negation, Master Swordsman, Information Manipulation via Omega Blade, Ice Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Resistance to Absolute Zero, Can cut through space and dimensions. Attack Potency: Galaxy level | (Comparable to other Adventure Perfect class digimon such as Megakabuterimon) At least Galaxy level (Far superior than his previous form) | At least Galaxy level (Far superior to Dragon Mode. Likely Comparable to Adventure Omegamon) | At least Galaxy level (Astronomically stronger than before. Effortlessly one shot Armageddemon who easily defeated Omegamon) Speed: Relativistic+ with FTL reactions (Comparable to other Ultimate Digimon) | FTL (Superior to the Adventure 02 Ultimates) | FTL (Faster than before) | At least FTL (Far faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Galactic Class | At least Galactic Class | At least Galactic Class | At least Galactic Class Durability: Galaxy level | At least Galaxy level | At least Galaxy level | At least Galaxy level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Melee Range, a few hundred kilometers to planetary with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Cannon | Omega Blade Intelligence: Being the fusion of Exveemon and Stingmon, Paildramon is a very skilled combatant who is able to take on nearly every challenge Arukenimon and Mummymon can send at him. He managed to hold his ground against BlackWarGreymon is brief skirmishes. As Imperialdramon he is one of Digidestined strongest Digimon. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Paildramon *'Desperado Blasters:' Paildramon fires energy bullets from both blasters like a machine gun. *'Cable Catcher:' Paildramon fires off his claws with wires attached to them to repeatedly stab them at a distance or to bind them with the cables. *'Electric Bolt:' Paildramon launches a lightning bolt as his enemy. *'Sting Strike:' Paildramon extends the spikes on his arms into lances before attempting to thrust them at his opponent. *'Spiking Finish:' Skewers the opponent with the spikes on both its arms, or hits them with a powerful flying kick. This attack bypasses Physical defenses. *'Hell Squeeze:' Uses its antennae to absorb the enemy's energy, or summons winds to attack the enemy, or unleashes a flurry of kicks. Imperialdramon Dragon Mode *'Positron Laser:' Fires a huge blast of positronic energy from the Positron Laser on his back to annihilate the target. *'Splendor Blade:' Slashes at his enemies with blades of energy made within the "spikes" on his arm armor. *'Mega Death:' Fires concentrated dark matter from its mouth or cannon that has an amazing blast radius swallowing everything in a dark space. This technique is a terrifying ability that is stated to erase everything within range, including the area around it. Fighter Mode *'Giga Death (Giga Crusher):' The Positron Laser either extends from his chest-mouth and fires white spheres of dark matter, or is held in its hands and fires a more powerful blast. It has ten times the blast radius of Mega Death and is able to destroy the very soul of the target when sufficiently charged (as seen when it annihilated MaloMyotismon's lingering spirit after his physical body was destroyed). During the final episode of Digimon Adventure 02, his Positron Laser vanished and transformed into a gigantic cannon, using the power of the DigiDestined's Digivices. *'Ion Blaster:' Releases an emitter from his chest that charges a bolt of energy that explodes. Paladin Mode *'Hyper Prominence:' Launches a huge ball of black electricity from its chest and explodes on contact with its enemy, upgraded form of the Ion Blaster. *'Omega Blade:' Imperialdramon cleaves the opponent in half with the Omni Sword, completely resetting and clearing their configuration data, effectively wiping out their material being, consciousness, and soul in addition to ignoring the target's durability. This technique is also used to manipulate one's characteristics and wiping the opponent clean of any resistances or powers. Essentially wiping the opponent clean. It can be used in more lenient ways as well, dissolving Armageddemon into the millions of Kuramon that formed it to be absorbed back into the Digital World through the cell phones of those present. It also has a chance of turning an opponent into a 8-bit sprite and nullifying their powers. * Supreme Cannon: Blasts the opponent with projectiles that approach absolute zero. Keys: Paildramon | Imperialdramon Dragon Mode | Fighter Mode | Paladin Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Antimatter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Soul Users Category:Light Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Space Users Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Monsters Category:Movie Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Fusions Category:Digimon Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Law Users Category:Gun Users